C, untuk Cinta
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Dan, seluruh pernyataan itu mengkristal menjadi satu kata. Cinta. Don't Like Don't Read. SUMMARY SUCKS. SebastianxFem!Ciel for the 4th time.


Disclaimer: Tanpa banyak kata lagi. Kuroshitsuji emang punya Teteh Toboso Yana. Huehuehue.

Warning: Silahkan cari sendiri, deh. Author males jelasin.

Pentingnya sih seperti biasa. **Don't like don't read. **

Title: **C, untuk Cinta**

Pair: Sejak kapan author pernah buat Alois x Ciel?

Kali ini, seperti biasa. Author membuat Sebastian x Fem!Ciel.

Genre: Romance. Dong.

Rate: Terlihat jelas dari genrenya, bukan?

Summary: Dan, seluruh pernyataan itu mengkristal menjadi satu kata. Cinta.

*u*

Wanita itu berdiri dari depan cermin. Gaun putihnya berkobar akibat hembusan angin musim gugur. Mata birunya menampakkan perasaan bahagia.

_Dia yang ada untukmu …_

Ia menatap ayahnya. Pendampingnya. Ia menatap sepupunya dan temannya, yang masing-masing memegang buket mawar putih di tangannya. Meraih buket bunga mawar yang diserahkan pendamping wanita berambut pirang itu dan tersenyum.

_Dia yang akan selalu ada di sebelahmu …_

Daun-daun maple berguguran. Rerumputan yang penuh dengan guguran daun itu menambah senyumnya. Dengan mantap, ia berjalan pelan bersama ayahnya.

_Dia yang akan selalu bersamamu …_

Gaun putih panjangnya menggeret dedaunan untuk merasakan betapa bahagia hatinya. Kejadian satu kali seumur hidupnya, kini telah berada di depan matanya.

_Dia yang akan selalu menyayangimu …_

Dengan berhati-hati, ia menaiki altar. Menatap sang pendeta dan mempelai pria. Menyerahkan buket bunga di tangannya kepada wanita pirang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"…Saudara, apakah kau bersedia menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun***)**, walau itu sangat menghalangimu untuk bersamanya?" Pendeta itu, dengan Al-Kitab di tangannya, mencari kesungguhan di mata mempelai prianya.

"Aku bersedia." Mempelai pria berambut hitam itu menatap calon pasangannya dan sang pendeta yakin. Menatapnya dengan kesungguhan.

_Dia yang akan selalu mencintaimu …_

"Saudari, apakah kau bersedia menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun, walau itu sangat menghalangimu untuk bersamanya?" Lontaran pertanyaan serupa, keluar dari mulut Pendeta tua yang berdiri di tengah altar. Menatap mempelai wanita, mencari keraguan.

"Aku bersedia." Wanita itu. Menjawabnya dengan kesungguhan. Menjawabnya dengan rasa bahagia. Pangkal bibirnya memunculkan lengkungan tipis.

_Dia yang akan selalu menjagamu …_

"Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive, kalian kini telah resmi menjadi suami-isteri. Saya persilahkan kepada mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanita***))**." Pendeta itu mundur dari hadapan kedua pasangan itu dengan tersenyum. Mempelai pria itu maju satu langkah, mendekatinya. Membuka lapisan kain putih tipis yang menutupi wajah isterinya dan mencium bibirnya, dengan perasaan cinta—bukan, dengan perasaan yang _tulus_.

_Dia yang akan selalu berkorban untukmu …_

Kedua cincin perak itu kini berganti menjadi sepasang cincin emas.

Dan, seluruh pernyataan itu mengkristal menjadi satu kata. Cinta.

*u*

_Dia yang ada untukmu_

_Dia yang akan selalu ada di sebelahmu_

_Dia yang akan selalu bersamamu_

_Dia yang akan selalu menyayangimu_

_Dia yang akan selalu mencintaimu_

_Dia yang akan selalu menjagamu_

_Dia yang akan selalu berkorban untukmu_

_Dia,_

_Yang hanya memiliki satu alasan untuk melakukan semua hal itu._

_Dia,_

_Yang hanya memiliki satu perasaan untuk melakukan semua hal itu._

_Dia,_

_Yang memiliki jutaan lontaran kata yang mengkristal menjadi patahan kata berarti._

_Dia,_

_Yang mencintaimu. _

_Dia,_

_Yang menyayangimu._

_Dia,_

_Yang akan selalu membahayakan jiwanya untukmu._

_Dia,_

_Yang akan menyelamatkanmu jika kau berada di jurang bahaya._

_Dia,_

_Yang akan menjagamu saat kau jatuh sakit._

_Dia,_

_Yang akan membahagiakanmu walau kau tidak memintanya._

_Dia,_

_Yang akan selalu mencintaimu, menyayangimu, menjagamu. _

_Dan itu hanyalah dia. _

_C, untuk Cinta. _

*u*

***) Berhubung author gak dateng ke nikahan saudara yang ada di Surabaya akibat tiket pesawat yang udah disabet Ayahnya author, author nggak tahu apa yang dibilangin itu. Huehehehe. Atau malah gak ada perkataan gitu dari Pendeta? Whew. Ada yang bisa jelaskan?**

***)) Di film **_**27 Dresses**_** si Pendetanya bilang gitu soalnya. Hehe. **

*u*

Puas? Author buat fic oneshot pendek. Lagi. Kurang puas? RASAKEUN IEU TAH! *tunjuktunjuk kepalan tangan

Hmmmffft. Ada yang percaya author mikirin ini waktu guru lagi ngejelasin pelajaran sambil mutermuterin pulpen?

Kayaknya nggak ya. Pfft. Ya sudahlah.

Silahkan baca. Silahkan review. Silahkan flame. Silahkan fave.

Oh ya, maaf ya kalau latarnya nggak jelas. :)

Arleena Lauren.

(Note: Bagi yang nungguin apdet _Loving Each Other_ tambah _Tiga Kata Saja_, author minta waktu istirahat apdet dulu ya.)


End file.
